The Liberation of An Empire
by Knight of Tara
Summary: The second part of “The Gift of the Gods” series. Read the first part before you read this. Another orc army is invading Tamaran and the Teen Titans, along with their new members, go to its aid.
1. Azerath Has Been Unleashed

**The Liberation of An Empire**

Summary: The second part of "The Gift of the Gods" series. Read the first part before you read this. Another orc army is invading Tamaran and the Teen Titans, along with their new members, go to its aid.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, King Arthur, Troy, Gladiator, Braveheart, Rome: Total War, Starship Troopers, Star Wars, Starcraft or anything else that maybe a reference to a movie or show or game. Maximus Licinius Scipio is mine, however. 

This is my second fanfic. I would like to hear reviews, good or bad, so I may improve. Don't make them too harsh.

* * *

Chapter 1: Azerath Has Been Unleashed 

Everyone was asleep onboard the T-ship was asleep. Maximus was dreaming. His mother, Minerva, was speaking to him in his dream.

"The power of the enemy is growing. Trigon will use his puppets, Brother Blood and Blackfire, to destroy the Tamaranian Empire. Azerath has been unleashed. Trigon's gaze now turns to the Centari Empire, the last powerful free empire. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses Raven is drawing closer to Azerath. The strength of Raven's mind is failing. In her heart, Raven finally begins to understand the quest will claim her life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of Trigon grows strong. He seeks to gain compete control over Raven. He is close now. So close to achieving his goal. For Trigon will have dominion over all life in this galaxy even unto the ending of the universe. The time of the gods is over. Do we leave Raven to her fate? Do we let her stand alone?"

"No." Maximus replied.

* * *

On the devastated planet Tamaran. Blackfire was looking her newly conquered planet from her balcony. 

"My Lady?" An orc attendant said.

"Yes?" Blackfire answered.

"A large ship has been detected entering the atmosphere on the Tamaranian controlled side of the planet. How should we react?"

"It must be my sister and her friends coming to Tamaran's aid. Well, we shouldn't make them feel unwelcome. Send a party of orcs to meet them.

"Right away." The orc left the room.

Blackfire looked at the planet before her. "You're too late, sister. Tamaran is mine."

* * *

The planet Tamaran drew near. Starfire desperately searched for any sign of a Tamaranian ship. There were none. 

The T-ship entered the planet's atmosphere. "We must find a safe place to land." Robin said.

"There's a small plain surrounded by forest in that direction." Rorek said. "There are no orcs there."

"Good. Taking her down." Cyborg said.

Cyborg brought the T-ship down on that small plain. Maximus was the first to get out.

"What your step." Maximus warned.

"Is anything out there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Looks pretty clear. Come on out."

Everyone came out one at a time.

Maximus looked at the forest around them. This forest reminded him of Germania. Anything could be hiding in those trees.

"I'm going to go look around." Maximus said to them. "Bring our things and prepare to move out. I will be back in a minute."

Maximus entered the forest and searched the bushes, he checked the creek and looked around himself carefully. There was no sigh of any orcs.

Maximus breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We're safe. This place is empty."

A shout came from the direction of the T-ship. "Orcs!"

"Gods." Maximus ran back to the T-ship.

As he got closer, he saw two orcs jump out of the trees and charge toward him. "Damnosus, that's where they were hiding. Aaaah."

Maximus charged at them, striking the first in stomach and he slashed the second orc's face. "Abi in malam rem (Go to the devil.)" He said as the orc fell.

Maximus continued toward the ship and found the Titans battling about 20 orcs. He charged into the fray and killed orcs left and right. Many of the orcs were filled with fear by Maximus' skills and fled.

"Is everyone alright?" Maximus asked them.

"We're cool." Cyborg answered.

"That wasn't so hard." Beast Boy said.

There was a loud roar in the forest. Raven looked in that direction. "I think it is going to get harder."

"Get out of the forest, now!" Robin ordered.


	2. Terra and Diana

Chapter 2: Terra and Diana

The team quickly gathered their supplies, hid the T-ship, and moved out of the forest.

When they reached the edge of the alien forest, they stopped to take a breather and to plan their next move.

Starfire took out a map of Tamaran and showed it to the others.

"We are here at the moment." Starfire said pointing at a large forest depicted on the map. "The royal castle is here, 50 earth miles from our location. There are several villages on the way where we can rest and resupply. That is, if they haven't been destroyed already."

* * *

The Team decided to rest that first day and then begin their long trek at dawn the next day.

As night descended on the camp, Maximus volunteered to keep a lookout. As the others rested and slept, he went to a nearby hill and stared out at the unknown blackness.

He soon grew very tried and almost fell asleep a number of times. "Are you alright?" a voice said behind him.

Maximus turned to the voice. "I'm fine, Terra. Just a bit tired, that's all."

Terra sat next to him and looked into the night. She began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Maximus said alarmed.

"I am such an idiot. I had a great life and I threw it all away."

"You didn't know that this was going to happen. Don't blame yourself. You made a mistake, so what. Everyone makes mistakes."

Terra wasn't comforted by this. Maximus sighed. "Terra, look." Maximus pointed to the camp.

"Everyone down there has forgiven you. They don't care that you betrayed them anymore. All they care about is that you are their friend again."

Terra looked at the camp. "How can they forgive me after all I did to them?"

Maximus looked at her. "You are much too hard on yourself. You must learn to forgive yourself."

"How?" Terra asked.

Maximus looked at the sky. "Jupiter, the Roman King of the Gods, is wiser than all. Try praying to him. You might get your answer."

Terra was surprised. "But, I am an atheist. I don't believe a god exists."

Maximus yawned and stood up. "Can you take over for me for a while? I am going to look around."

Maximus walked away.

* * *

Terra looked at the ground. _Should I? Ah, why not. What could happen? _Terra knelt down and prayed to Jupiter, asking the same questions she asked Maximus.

"You are very curious, aren't you, Terra?"

Terra looked up and saw a silver woman, dressed in a toga, and holding a silver bow.

"I am Diana, Roman goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. Mistress of animals and the protector of children, but I am also a huntress and a goddess who can bring death with her arrows. Just ask Niobe. Jupiter has heard your prayer and sent me to answer any question you wish to ask."

Terra was struck by awe. Her mouth could not move.

"What are you waiting for, Armageddon?" The silver woman asked. "Even a goddess has a schedule to keep."

Terra shook her head and wiped her eyes to check if she wasn't crazy. "Wow. Sorry, my lady. I thought I was seeing things."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"Oh. Well, I'll get started. "How could my friends forgive me after all I did to them, after I betrayed them?"

"Very good question. Isn't it obvious?"

Terra was confused "What's obvious?"

Diana stepped back in shock. "Are you blind? Beast Boy loves you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He convinced them all to give you another chance after you betrayed them. He convinced them to welcome you back after Maximus resurrected you.  
You left him, you almost killed him, you left him again when you died, and still he loves you. Don't you think that he is worthy of your love? After all that? Diana stopped for a breather.

Terra was in shock. "Wow, how could you tell that when I couldn't?

"I am Beast Boy's biggest fan. He transforms into animals. I am the goddess of the hunt and animals, among other things. I know everything about him. I must leave now but pray to me and I will come see you. Think about what I have just said. Farewell."

Diana disappeared and Terra was frozen in place. "I guess I am not an atheist anymore."


	3. Night Raid

Chapter 3: Night Raid

Maximus traveled about a quarter of a mile away from the camp when he noticed some torches outside a nearby forest. He crept over there to see about 50 orcs coming his way. He hid in a hedge and watched them.

"We ain't going no further till we had a breather!" one of the orcs complained. They must have been running all day.

"Get a fire going!" the orc that Maximus guessed was the captain shouted. Several orcs took axes and began to chop trees down.

Another orc placed something on a nearby rock. Maximus looked through the darkness to see what it was. _Children! Tamaranian children! I must free them._ There were two children among the orcs. They looked very malnourished.

Maximus turned as another orc began to speak. "I'm starving. We've eaten nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"

"Ya. Why can't we have some meat?" The orc looked at the children. "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating." The orc captain told him.

Some large orcs pulled the children away from the other orcs.

Another orc came up. "What about their legs? They don't need those. Oh, they look tasty."

"Get back, scum!" the orc captain pushed him away.

There was some roaring. "The children are to be brought to Lady Blackfire. Alive and unspoiled." the orc captain said.

"Alive? Why alive?"

"Our duty is to the black lady. Not to stinking Azerath rats." There was even more roaring. A fight was going to break out.

Maximus looked at the children. "No." he whispered.

An orc came up behind them with a sword. "Just a mouthful, a bit off the arm."

"No!" the orc captain shouted. His sword struck the orc and his head flew off. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

The orcs roared in unison and began to tear the dead orc's body to pieces.

Maximus saw the children begin to crawl away. Maximus slowly followed.

The children had gotten about 50 feet away when an orc noticed they were gone and caught them.

"Go on. Call for help. Squeal. No one's going to save you now." He lifted his sword but before he could strike, he fell.

Maximus pulled his sword out of it. "Wanna bet?"

A roar went up from the orc camp and 50 orcs charged at Maximus.

Maximus took a defensive position. "Get behind me!" He told the children.

Just then, one of the charging orcs was hit by a throwing spear. They all stopped and before they knew it, they were trampled by Tamaranian cavalry, riding massive beasts that carried 2 men each and even ate their foes. Maximus joined the fray and killed 5 orcs before the rest ran away, with Tamaranian cavalry in pursuit.

* * *

Maximus returned to his camp with the two Tamaranian children and the Tamaranian captain. The sun was up and everyone was awake.

"Where were you?" Robin asked. "And who is this?"

"I am Captain Bannzag'r of the Tamaranian Royal Guard and what business does a Tamaranian, an Azerathian, and a bunch of humans have on Tamaran. Speak quickly." The large red-haired Tamaranian said.

Maximus turned to Bannzag'r. "I am Maximus Licinius Scipio of Rome. These are my companions, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Rorek, and Sarasim, all from Earth, Raven of Azerath, and I think you know Starfire of Tamaran. We are friends of Tamaran and of Galfore, your emperor."

"Galfore can no longer recognize friend from foe. Not even his most loyal servants."

Starfire gasped. "What do you mean? Is Galfore alright?"

"He's not dead, if that is what you are worried about. The traitor Blackfire has poisoned the mind of the emperor and has claimed lordship over Tamaran. I and my company have done what we could to oppose Blackfire and for that, we're banished." Bannzag'r turned to Maximus. "The black lady, as the orcs call her, is cunning. She walks here and there, they say, as a stranger, hooded and cloaked." He looked suspiciously at Raven. "And everywhere her spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies." Maximus interjected. "We travel to the Royal Castle to help stop this invasion on Tamaran. Earth was attacked as well."

"Emperor Galfore trusted you. Princess Korinda'r trusts you. I shall trust you." He turned to his company which had just arrived from the battleground. He whistled and two of those massive beasts with no riders came forth. "May these Porkins (from Betrothed but I do not know how to spell it) guide you to better fortune than their former masters. They can carry 5 riders at once each excluding the children. Farewell."

Bannzag'r mounted his Porkin. "If you keep riding nonstop, you should reach the castle by nightfall. But do not trust to hope. Ithas forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He shouted and his company followed him.


	4. The Golden Hall of Emperor Galfore

Chapter 4: The Golden Hall of Emperor Galfore

Bannzag'r was right. The Porkins did not tire easily. By nightfall, the Teen Titans reached the Royal Castle.

Maximus was listening to his mother as she told him where he was and Maximus repeated it to his friends.

"The Tamaranian Royal Castle, and the Golden Hall of Meyog'r, the first emperor of Tamaran." Athena began. "There dwells Galfore, emperor of Tamaran, whose mind is overthrown. Stay close. Do not look for welcome here."

* * *

The Titans rode into the castle and walked up toward the throne room. No one greeted them and even said a word.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Beast Boy said.

They continued up until the Titans reached the entrance to the throne room where several guards were waiting.

"We cannot let you go before Emperor Galfore so armed, Teen Titans. By order of Advisor Blood."

Maximus nodded to his friends and everyone handed over whatever weapons they had.

When they were finished, they waited to be let in.

"Your staff." The guard said to Rorek.

"Oh, you wouldn't separate an old man from his walking stick."

"Alright, you may go in." The guard said and the doors were opened.

Rorek winked at Maximus who got the message and held Rorek under the arm to make him look like a weak old man.

* * *

"My lord," Brother Blood whispered to Emperor Galfore, "the Teen Titans have come."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Emperor Galfore." Rorek said.

"They are not welcome." Brother Blood whispered.

Galfore turned his attention to Rorek. "Why should I welcome you, Rorek of Nol?"

"A just question, my liege." Blood stand up and walked toward the Titans. "Late is the hour of which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not come though fire and death to parry words with a witless worm." Rorek said as he raised his staff.

"The staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Several Tamaranians jumped at Rorek but were intercepted by the other Titans.

Cyborg pinned Brother Blood down on the ground. "I would stay very still if I were you."

Rorek approached the emperor. "Galfore, emperor of Tamaran. To long have you sat in the shadows! I release you from the spell."

Galfore began to laugh. "Ha ha ha. You have not power here, Rorek of Nol."

Suddenly a light was shone on Galfore from Rorek and Galfore was pinned to his throne by Rorek's magic. "I will draw you, Trigon, as poison is draw from a wound!"

Starfire gasped and ran to Galfore, but Maximus stopped her. "Wait."

Rorek continued his mental battle with the possessed Galfore. "If I go, Galfore dies."

Rorek pushed him back. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Tamaran is mine."

"Begone."

Galfore leapt at Rorek. Rorek pushed him back and Trigon was expelled from Galfore's mind.

With a groan, Galfore fell to the floor. Starfire ran to his aid.

Galfore looked at Starfire. "I know your face. Korinda'r. Starfire." Galfore turned his head to Rorek. "Rorek?"

Rorek smiled at him. "Breath the free air again, my friend."

Galfore stood up with Starfire's help and looked around. "Dark have been my dreams of late." Then he looked at his fingers.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Rorek held Galfore's sword to him.

Galfore slowly drew his sword and felt his strength return. Then his looked at Brother Blood with fury.

Brother Blood was thrown out of the castle and he cried out in pain when he landed on the red earth. "I have only ever served you, my lord."

Galfore followed him out. "You're leech craft would have had me on all fours like a beast!"

Brother Blood backed away. "Send me not from your sight."

Galfore raised his sword to strike but Maximus stopped him. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Brother Blood saw his chance and ran from the castle. "Get out of my way!"

Maximus stood beside Galfore and shouted to the Tamaranians. "Hail, Emperor Galfore!"

All of Galfore's subjects bowed before him.


	5. The Blood of Tamaran

Chapter 5: The Blood of Tamaran

"The Royal Castle has one weakness. It outer wall is made of solid rock with a small gap at its base which is little more than a drain. Put explosives in there and the Royal Castle will fall." Blackfire said to Brother Blood as she walked to the castle balcony.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the keep." Brother Blood warned her.

"Tens of thousands."

"But, Blackfire, there is no such force."

A long horn blew as they walked out onto the balcony and the army of 10,000 orcs chanted in greeting.

Blackfire raised her hand to quiet them. "A new power is rising! Its victory is at hand! This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Tamaran! March to the Royal Castle! Leave none alive! To war!

A loud roar went up from the orcs and they began to march east.

Blackfire watched them as they marched. "There will be no dawn for Tamaran."

* * *

Azerath. The Palace of the Dark Lord Trigon.

"To war!" Blackfire yelled to her orcs. Trigon saw this through his palantir.

"Ha ha ha, excellent speech. Soon Tamaran will be under my control and I can attack the Centari Empire from two fronts." Trigon said with delight. "Hanno, are you watching this?"

A cloaked figure was watching from the corner. "Yes, my lord. Soon I will have enough experience to lead your armies in war. Soon, I, Hanno Hannibal Barca, the great-grandson of Hannibal Barca, will have my revenge for the destruction of Carthage. The Last of the Scipii will die.


	6. The Heart of A Spartan

Chapter 6: The Heart of A Spartan

Hundreds of refugees made their way to the Tamaranian Royal Castle as word reached them of the Emperor's recovering. Maximus was given a honorary rank of captain by Emperor Galfore and was sent to keep watch toward the west for any sign of an orc army approaching.

Maximus was riding over a hill when he saw it. An orc army, larger than any army he had ever faced before. The sound of pounding feet and drums was clear. They were marching for the Royal Castle. Maximus raced back to the Royal Castle and ran into the throne room.

"A great host, you say?" Galfore asked.

"All the orc-controlled side of Tamaran is emptied." Maximus answered.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Galfore turned in disbelief. "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army breed for one purpose." Maximus said grimly. "To destroy the world of Tamaran. They will be here by nightfall."

Galfore was silent for a moment, then he turned and walked out of throne room. "Let them come!"

* * *

On the walls, Galfore was organizing the defenses. "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." 

He went out to the gate. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deepening Wall or set foot inside the courtyard."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs." Raven said to him. "These are Uruk-hi. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Lady Raven. I know how to defend my own keep."

Galfore went back to the walls. "The orcs will pound on this fortress like water on rock. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Here, we will outlast them."

"They did not come to burn Tamaran's crops and villages," Maximus interjected. "They've come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

"What would you have me do?" Galfore asked him quietly. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread."

Maximus replied. "Send out ships, my lord. You must call for aid."

Galfore looked at him for a moment. "And who will come? Humans? Azerathians? We are not so lucky in our friends as you."

"Centari will answer."

"Centari? Where was Centari when the City ofSarifell? Where was Centari when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Centari…? No, Captain Maximus. We are alone."

Galfore turned and went toward the throne room. "Seal the courtyard."

"But we needed more time to get supplies in." An aide told him.

"There is no time! War is upon us!"

* * *

Three hours till nightfall. 

Maximus was inspecting the weapons that were being given out when Rorek called him away.

"What is it, Rorek?" Maximus asked.

Rorek was very urgent. "I need to get out of here."

"Why?" Maximus asked somewhat surprised.

"This fortress is not going to survive this assault. I have a plan that may save it."

"What do you need?"

"I need a porkin."

"Alright."

Maximus took Rorek to the stables.

"Watch yourself." Maximus told him as he helped Rorek on one.

"Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Rorek rode out of the stables and the gate. He rode toward the east and, after a few minutes, he was out of sight.

* * *

Nightfall. 

Robin was within the castle, trying to come up with a plan to defeat the orc army fast approaching.

"We could try to attack the enemy from behind by sending some cavalry out of the castle." He said to himself. "No, that won't work. We have too few Tamaranians and we can't afford to give up any."

"You are correct about that, Robin." A booming voice said.

Robin jumped when he heard that voice and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" He said carefully.

"I am where there is war, battle, and bloodshed. I am Mars! The Roman god of war, death, spring, growth in nature, and fertility and I am the protector of cattle as well." The voice explained.

"Where are you?" Robin asked the ceiling.

"You wish to see me?"

"Yes." Robin said.

"Very well. I will reveal myself to you."

Suddenly, a large black mass appeared before Robin and it took a human shape. Mars looked like a middle-aged man but he was wearing strange armor and a Greek hoplite helmet. He also carried a sword but was too terrible and horrible to look at. The sword was covered in, and even dripped, blood. His face also was buried in the shadow of his helmet.

"Does my appearance disgust you so?" The terrible god asked.

"No, it didn't." Robin lied.

"Ha! Don't try to lie to me. I am a god."

Robin apologized. "Sorry."

"Quite all right. Anyway, I was sent to you to give you something." Mars said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Mars pulled out a large sack and took out breastplate armor, another Greek hoplite helmet, greaves, and a sword.

"This was the sword and armor of King Leonidas of Sparta. Jupiter wanted me to give it to you for use in the coming war."

Robin took the armor and started to put it on over his suit. "Aren't we already at war?" He asked.

"This is a skirmish compared to the war that is approaching. A power rises on Azerath. Something you have never seen. But your friend, Maximus, has." Mars warned.

Robin had finished putting on the armor except the helmet. Mars handed him the helmet. "This helmet has a magical property that you will only see if you put it on."

Robin put on the helmet. When he looked through the eyeholes, he was no longer in the Castle. He was in a large pass with cliffs on both sides. The sky was blood red. Before him were a large number of Greek warriors in hoplite armor, each carrying a spear and shield. They started to chant:

_O xein, angellein Lakedaimoniois hoti täde  
keimetha tois keinon rhämasi peithomenoi!_

_O xein, angellein Lakedaimoniois hoti täde  
keimetha tois keinon rhämasi peithomenoi!_

They continued to chant when Robin heard Mars again.

"Do you know what they are saying?"

"No." Robin replied.

"They are saying:

'_Go, tell the Spartans, stranger passing by  
That here, obedient to their laws, we lie.'_

They are the hoplites of Sparta who fell before the Persian blades at Thermopylae. The 300 Spartans.

"What do I have to do with this? I am not Spartan. I am not even Greek. I was born to a family of acrobats." Robin asked.

"You have many traits of a Spartan warrior. You don't need basic necessities. You find your target and then you focus on it until you have done what you needed to do with it. Remember Slade? You would not even sleep in your pursuit to find and capture him. You have the heart of a Spartan.As long as you wear this armor, you command the greatest force of Spartans ever known.

Robin turned to the Spartans as they continued to chant:

_O xein, angellein Lakedaimoniois hoti täde  
keimetha tois keinon rhämasi peithomenoi!_


	7. The Armies of Tamaran, Sparta, and Jedi

Sorry that I haven't updated my story in while. School, work, exams, so on. I have obtained many great ideas for my story. It should add a little twist to the war. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Armies of Tamaran, Sparta, and the Jedi**

Maximus went to look for Robin.

"Robin! Where are you?"

Maximus suddenly saw a man in Greek hoplite armor approaching from down the hall.

"Here, Maximus!" Robin shouted.

"Where did you get that armor!"

"I got a visit from a friend. You may know of him."

All of a sudden, there was a loud sound coming from outside. It was a horn sound.

"That is no orc horn." Robin said.

Maximus watched him run outside. "Thanks, Uncle."

* * *

Above the Gate 

"Send for the emperor. Open the gate!"

"Open the gate."

The gate was opened and a small army of robed warriors marched into the Castle.

They made their way to the courtyard where Emperor Galfore awaited them.

"How is this possible?"

The army commander come up to him and knelled before Galfore.

"I bring word from the exiled King of Azerath. An alliance once existed between Tamaran and Azerath. Long age we fought and died together." The commander pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. "We have come to honor that allegiance."

Maximus went to the commander. "Who are you?"

"I am Jedi Master Sar Labooda and we are the Jedi Order of Azerath. We are proud to fight alongside Men and Tamaranians once more.

Galfore looked at the Jedi army. "How many Jedi do you have?" He asked Tal'Uolk.

"Among us are 200 able bodied Jedi." He answered.

"Even with this new army here, we still only have 700 troops." Maximus said. "We need more."

"I have more available." Robin said.

"You do?" Galfore asked him.

Robin took his helmet from under his arm and slowly placed it on his head. A cloud formed over the castle and behind Robin appeared the 300 Spartans, in full hoplite armor, ready to fight to the death a second time.

All mouths dropped and some rubbed their eyes to make sure they were not imgining what had just occured.

"Wow." Cyborg said in disbelief. "Since when could you do that?"

"Since I got a visit from the Roman god Mars and he gave me this armor."

The Spartans kneeled before Robin. "All hail, King of Sparta!"


	8. The Siege Begins

**Chapter 8: The Siege Begins**

It was 9:00 at night now.

The 10,000-strong orc army was illuminated by the thousands of torches they carried.

The Jedi under Maximus' and Terra's command were on the walls waiting for the ladder assault.

The Spartans under Robin's and Sar Labooda's command were placed behind the main gate and were to hold it.

The Tamaranians under Emperor Galfore's and Starfire's command were based in the courtyard.

There were also smaller battalions of Tamaranians under other commanders including Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Sarasimat several other defense posts.

* * *

Blackfire was flying above her army when she saw the Royal Castle in the distance. She flew ahead and saw the numbers and kinds of defenders. 

"Ha!" She laughed. "They actually think they can withstand us."

She flew back to her army.

* * *

"It's Blackfire, sir." A Tarmaranian Captain said. "Shall we attack?"

"No, Captain." Galfore told him. "Let her have her moment of glory."

* * *

The orcs marched within 200 feet of the wall. 

An orc commander roared an order and they stopped.

Maximus addressed the Jedi army under his command.

"My men, a battle is never easy, especially in the middle of the night. A battle is made all the easier when your heart is brave!"

(Cheers and Shouts)

"Over there stands the orc army of Blackfire, creatures not worthy of being feared. They are more afraid of us, the powerful Tarmaranians, you, the honorable Jedi, and the warrior Spartans. Together we are invincible!

(Cheers and Shouts)

"Some of us may soon be dead, but the survivors will drink to their memory. Now strike hard, strike without mercy, strike with righteous anger!"

(Cheers and Shouts)

* * *

Blackfire was speaking with an orc commander when a cloaked figure addressed her. 

"My lady, we are ready to strike against the Jedi on the walls."

"Good. You will be first into battle."

"Thank you. The Jedi order is a fading light in the darkness. Corrupt and arrogant. The Jedi shall fall!"

* * *

An orc commander roared to his army and the orcs began to charge toward the castle walls. 

Maximus looked at the orcs. "So, it finally begins."

"What are your orders, Captain?" Terra asked him.

Maximus turned to the Jedi again. "Do not activate your lightsabers yet! Wait until they are on the walls!"

* * *

Galfore and Starfire were on the high walls of the main courtyard. "Get ready to fire!" Galfore shouted. 

"Get ready to fire!" a Tamaranian captain repeated.

When the orcs were 50 feet from the wall, Galfore told his troops to unleash their starbolts.

"Fire!"

The starbolts were hurled toward the advancing orcs and exploded on contact, killing all orcs with a 5-foot radius.

* * *

Despite the rain of starbolts, the orcs reached the walls and brought ladders up to them. They began to climb, but the Jedi remained still. 

The first orcs reached the top of the walls. "Now!" Maximus shouted.

The Jedi drew their lightsabers and killed every orc that came up the ladders.

Below the walls, cloaked figures ran with the orcs to the walls.

When Maximus first noticed them, it was too late. They jumped on the walls, threw off their cloaks and drew lightsabers.

"Sith!" A Jedi shouted.

The newly-revealed Sith attacked the Jedi at numerous points on the wall and covered the orcs as they preceded to climb the ladders.

The Jedi were completely surprised by the Sith and many were killed. One Sith used a Force Push on several unprepared Jedi and they flew off the wall.

Maximus was told to avoid the Sith as he was completely unprepared to fight them and proceeded to attack any orcs that were open.

"Maximus!" It was Terra.

Maximus ran through the chaos to Terra's position and found her hanging onto the edge of the wall, at the feet of a Sith.

"It was foolish to resist a Sith. Die now!" the Sith told her. He aimed his lightsaber downward.

"No!" Maximus charged at the Dark Jedi, but he sensed Maximus' presence and turned to block Maximus' gladius. The saber sliced the gladius in two. Then the Dark Jedi pushed Maximus to the ground. "Pathetic attempt."

"My sword!" Maximus yelled. "How dare you break a Roman's gladius!"

"So, you must be the Roman Lord Trigon talks about so much." The Sith smiled. "There is a great reward for the one who brings your head to him."


End file.
